1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an apparatus for facilitating safe free-weight exercises in order to minimize the possibility of injury to the weight lifter or adjacent equipment. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such safety apparatus, as well as overall free-weight exercise devices and corresponding methods, wherein a bar-sensing apparatus is preferably employed, including a plurality of weight position sensors located to monitor the weight during lifting thereof, as well as a processor for calculating a parameter related to the velocity of the weight. The processor is also coupled with extensible supports, which are operated in the event that the lifter loses control of the weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Free-weight enthusiasts typically perform lifting exercises in a supine position on a padded weight bench or while standing. These exercises involve raising and lowering a barbell weight through a series of repetitions, and very often the lifter will continue the repetitions to a point where he or she can no longer continue them. A common problem with this type of lifting regimen is that the lifter may lose control of the barbell, with the result that it may injure the user or harm adjacent flooring or equipment.
In light of this, it is common for a lifter to enlist the aid of a “spotter,” who monitors the lifter's exercise repetitions and is available to “catch” the barbell in the event that the lifter begins to lose control. Notwithstanding the presence of a spotter however, the same types of problems can occur, particularly if very heavy weights are involved. Furthermore, the need for a spotter makes it impossible for a weight lifter to perform this and other types of lifting exercises alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,379 describes a bench press apparatus making use of assist hydraulic cylinders which can be actuated by the lifter through a foot pedal or similar expedient. However, the type of apparatus described in this patent does not fully solve the weight lifter's dilemma because the lifter may be unable to timely initiate operation of the support cylinders, especially where the barbell is dropped.
The art is replete with other types of barbell systems and weight lifting devices. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,034; 5,082,259; 6,774,320; 6,436,016; 5,755,823; 5,603,677; and 5,203,425. However, none of these references fully address or solve the problems outlined above.